In push-pull type power converters (e.g., push-pull, half bridge, and full bridge converters), non-linearity in output current is exhibited due to magnetizing current flowing through output rectifier diodes and magnetizing energy being not utilized for zero voltage switching (ZVS) clamping of the power converter's primary switch. FIGS. 12-15 are diagrams of some known rectifiers for push-pull type converters. More specifically, FIG. 12 is a center tapped full bridge bipolar output rectifier, FIG. 13 is a center tapped full wave positive rectifier, FIG. 14 is a center tapped full wave negatively clamped rectifier, and FIG. 15 is a center tapped full wave negative voltage rectifier. In some known rectifiers, the rectifier diodes compensate and discharge the magnetizing component of the transformer current and the diodes are utilized for freewheeling of the inductors. The diode losses are relatively high and the output current is non-linear with respect to the input modulation on the transformer.